gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quotes
This page holds the quotes and dialog from sponsorships that were about a variety of products, usually said by a sponsor NPC during a quest. The NPCs could communicate when Gaians pressed 'Talk' or clicked upon them directly. Do note that some dialog from previous quests are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some quests had no NPC that talked. See also *Sponsorship/Misc. Product *Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Misc. Product/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Misc. Product= Food Skittles February 13, 2008 First Skittles Area: *'Hamster 1:' The bobbling spring represents my many personal failures. *'Hamster 2:' Please, friend, leave me to my silent contemplation. *'Reading Monkey:' Get lost, pal, I'm readin' the funnies. Water Relay start: *'Jose:' * Ah, so you wanna claim the sweet reward at the end of my watery maze of danger? Let's see you try! * I've got my trusty stopwatch here to time you, so move fast. I start the clock as soon as we stop talkin'. * What are you waiting for? Go! Water Relay finish: *'Jose:' * Ha! I beat you, thanks to my patented rocketbed. * It took you (0:00) to bring me ???/100 Skittles... * Hmm, not so good. But I'll still give you Skittles Crazy Core Contacts for your efforts. Enter - Skittles Fun Park: *'Jose:' * Welcome to the Fun Park! Now mind the edges, 'cause it's a long way down. * Making a giant flying carnival has been a dream of mine ever since last week. * It wasn't easy to get the permits to build this place. * We're flying in international skies, so look out for pirates. * Lookin' forward to a good sponge bath when we land. * Be sure to play all the mini-games. Winnin' is a lot of fun. Game - Connect & Avoid: *'Citron Raank:' * I come from a long line of carnival folk, so when I say "let's play a game!" you know I mean business. * Would I be breaking the 4th wall too much if I told you to press the play" button? * Hey! Go play a game or something. I'm too busy trying to maintain this incredibly dramatic pose. Game - Click in Order: *'Lovelier Rue:' * Um... step right up and play a game! Win prizes! Have fun! Woo! Let's do this! * Oh God, I think there's something moving in my costume-- Oh, hey, you're here to play a game, right? * Hey, friend, how about a game? You can win prizes and stuff! Sorry if I smell like brine right now. Game - Match: *'Sabradin I:' * I myself do not play "games" or "have fun." I have far more important things to do... like this job. * Instead of playing a fun game and winning a prize, why not go read a book? Nah? Well, I tried. * Games are just an opiate for the masses. Whatever you do, don't give in! Don't do it! Game - Slash *'Smore Menoh:' * Hey there! I bet you're here to play a game then, right? Well, let's get started! * Playing a game is a fun way to win prizes and keep your mind off the all too real possibility of going overboard. * Seeing as how you're in a dangerously unsafe flying fun park, you might as well play some games, right? Coca-Cola December 14, 2011 - Polar Paradise Rudolph: *Dang it! Those mean ol' reindeer never ask me to join in their games. *D'you think you could talk to them? Pretty please? I'll give you a present! *I've got this awesome snowboard... if you help me, you can have it! Talking to no reindeer: *Have you talked to all the other reindeer yet? *I want to join their reindeer games, but I'm too shy to ask! Dasher: by coco ridge *Why would Rudolph want to play my reindeer games? I always beat him at the 100-yard dash! *They don't call me Dasher for nothing. But, hey, if he wants to lose, he can bring it on. *Tell him he can challenge me anytime! *That polar bear is making me a little nervous. They're one of our main predators, you know. Deer: by icecream bed *What's this? Rudolph wants to play? But I don't even know any games! *Tell him to come talk to me! I'd love to learn some. Maybe he could teach me how to play five-card stud or something. *Did you know male reindeer lose their antlers during winter? We have to wear fake ones. Cupid: by bridge *Rudolph wants to join my reindeer games? *Well, I should warn you... As Cupid, the Reindeer of Romance, I specialize in devastating emotional games. *But he's free to join in! We'll break some hearts together. *A reindeer's favorite food is a lichen called "reindeer moss." We also like guacamole. Deer: by spring *Oh, so Rudolph wants to play my reindeer games, does he? *But his bright nose always distracts me when I play Dance Dance Reindeer! *I guess I could let him play, as long as he covers that thing up! *Not all reindeer can fly. Santa had to get us special permits from the North Pole government. Rudolph: *They said they'd let me play with them? Really?! *Thank you so much! Here's a present for you, just like I promised. *Thank you so much for helping me! How is the snowboard I gave you? White Giftbox: inside igloo *You've already received a present today. Come back tomorrow for another! Camera: inside igloo *Take a screenshot of you and your friends, then post it on Gaia's forums for everyone to see! Keep reading to learn how to take a screenshot: *In Windows, press the Print Screen button, then open an image editing program like Paint, and press Ctrl+V to paste. Crop the image if it shows too much of your computer screen! *On a Mac, hold Command+Shift+4, release all buttons, press Space to make the cursor a camera, and then click on this window. An image will be saved to your desktop! *Once the image is saved, upload it to Photobucket and then share on the forums. Don't forget to click on the book and vote in the poll, too! November 3, 2011 - Coke Happiness Unfilled Cola bottle - Basic George *Welcome to the Coke Happiness Hangout, a place where anything is possible! *Be sure to invite your friends, because something special might happen if there are enough people here! Full Cola bottle - Pool party George *Man, what a party! There's so much fun and sunshine going on that you'll need these Coke Sunglasses *Now go take a dip in the pool, because it ain't a pool party if you don't get wet! *The weather's always perfect here at the Coke Happiness Hangout! *C'mon, invite your friends the more the merrier! And if you invite enough people to fill up the meter, a super cool transformation will happen! *Splish splash! The water looks so inviting! Full Cola bottle - Winter party *Now this is my definition of cool! Look at all that slick ice, perfect for skating. What's that... you don't have skates?! *Well here, take these and skate to your heart's content! *Snowman or snow angel... I can't decide! *Hey, you having a good time? Me, I'm just chillin! *You ready for the next stage?! Check out the meter and see how many more friends you need to invite! Full Cola bottle - Disco party Mr. Bear *Hey there, party animal! Polar bears LOVE music and we LOVE to dance! Head to the dance floor and show your spirit with the cheers Coke emote! Peace and love, man. *Take a look at the meter and see how many more friends you need to invite to take this party to the NEXT LEVEL! *The party never stops at the Coke Happiness Hangout! *DJ Fuzzy sure knows how to lay down the sick beats! Clarence *Welcome aboard! Take this-- you never know what you might encounter in space! *You can also head back to previous stages of the Happiness Hangout via the portals on the ship. *I love to watch the stars... it's so relaxing. *It's a good thing we have a gravity simulator on board, otherwise we'd be floating around like jellyfish. Fanta April 28, 2011 Tristan *Thanks for checking out the Fanta Fun Park! Stay less serious with this fun gift: Funta Bubbly Orange Peel Bracelets. *Welcome to the Fanta Fun Park! Time to turn down the serious and dial up some fun. Kimmy *Ever wonder what a bubble feels like? Turn on Fanta Vision to hop in one and find out! Gigi *When you're seeing the world through Fanta-colored glasses, things are little...different. Try it out! Get some glasses at the Fanta profile! Lola *Strut your stuff in the Fanta Fun Park and show off your new goddies! Lhava Twin *When words aren't enough, express yourself with a Sun-Kiss! *Have you talked to Tristan yet? Wear your Fanta glasses and he will have a juicy surprise for you. Fashion Macy's MStyleLab November 11, 2010 - In Macy's Shop: *'Valentine' *Hi, welcome to Macy's MStyleLab! *I like that shirt, where'd you get it? *I can stand in one place for hours without getting tried. Isn't that cool? *Wanna go shopping? Check out my selection. *I so need new shoes... *Doing anything fun this weekend? December 21, 2010 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Valentine' *Hi, welcome to MStyleLab! We just got a new cocktail dress in. It would look great on you! Take this as a holiday gift! *Looking for a different style? Be sure the visit the store in Shops for more items. *Season's greetings! We're celebrating with 25% off everything in the store! *Now's a great time to shop for the holidays. Everything's 25% off! *Hot tip: we just got two new cocktail dresses in our store. They'd look great on you! *Don't forget to take the MStyleLab Poll! (click here to go to the poll) April 11, 2011 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Valentine' *Thanks for coming by! I've got a dress that would look great on you. *Welcome to Macy's MStyleLab! How do you like the new spring looks? *Macy's has some great new styles for spring season! *It's so nice to see the flowers come out again. I love spring! *Yay, winter's over, bright colors are in again! April 11, 2011 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Lily' *Hey, I'm so glad to see you! I need my shoes, handbag, and hat to go out, but I can't find them anywhere. Can you help me? (Yes) (No) Having no items: *'Lily' *Have you seen my shoes, handbag, or hat anywhere? Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian' *These shoes are very cute. Having half the items: *'Lily:' *Awesome! Only two more items to go. Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian' *Here's one of the items, a bag! Having half the items: *'Lily:' *You're amazing! Just one more piece of my outfit is missing. Collecting items (Gaian talks to self): *'Gaian' *What a fantastic looking hat. Collected all items: *'Lily:' *Thanks for finding all my accessories! You're a life saver. *I've got an outfit for you that you'll love. Try it on! *Don't you love this outfit? I got it at Macy's- they just got new clothes this spring! May , 2011 - In Macy's Shop: (Flash Hangout) *'Valentine' *Thanks for coming by! I've got a dress that would look great on you. *Have you had a chance to check out our brand new lounge? There may be a new outfit in it for you! Just follow the carpet. *Window shopping is fabulous, but if you get a chance, relax for a bit in the Macy's lounge. It's just through the white door at the back of the store! Hygiene Venus Embrace May 07, 2009 *'Venus Embrace 2:' *The Garden of Venus is now open, offering a serene, relaxing retreat exclusively for the women of Gaia. Take a ride on the lily pad, slide down the Goddess' hair, and enjoy the lovely hosts. The noble Overseer is even there handing out special items. Main|NPC:Chad and Nick|Merfolk Secret Deodorant July 20, 2009 * Secret: (Axilla Rose) * If you start to smell, Secret's got your back. * Deodorant is the only thing separating us from the animals. * Be sure to go for a swim. The water here is great! * Wait at least 30 minutes after eating before swimming, otherwise you'll die of a massive cramp. * Be sure to put on some sunscreen. I don't want you melting on my beach. * Did you have fun at camp? I know I did. June 1, 2010 - Secret Prom * Secret: * Welcome to the Secret Prom, (Username)! As promised, here's your beautiful Secret Black Widow Dress. Please check your inventory. * It's an enchanting night for a dance...or a werewolf raid, 'cause that moon is full as heck. * Whoa, some bold fashion choices for sure! * Hope you enjoy the gown! Be sure to mingle and make some friends. * Don't even think about touching the snack bar. Those are my personal snacks. * At least this prom doesn't involve any chicken yodeling. * Just imagine how bad this place would smell without Secret Deodorant. October 7, 2010 - Signing year book: *'Misc:' *P.M. sent successfully! :You have been granted Secret Purple Butterflies: These butterflies adore you. Because you're hot. October 18, 2010 - Secret School: * Secret: * Oh no! I've completely forgotten my locker code... AGAIN! I'm sure I left some clues to myself around here somewhere... * Can you help me find them? (Yes) (No) Having no items / half the items: * Secret: * Keep looking... I know I left 3 clues around here, I just can't remember where! Collecting items (Secret talks): *The first part of my combination is the number of the letters in the word SECRET. (Found books) Answer: 6 Letters *The second part of my combination is the number of lockers in the hall. (Found book back/tennis racket) Answer: 8 Lockers *The third and last part of my combination is the number of plants between the yearbook and Room 101. (Found lunch bag) Answer: 2 Plants *I think I remember what my combination is now! It's one of these... Can you help me figure out which one? Answer: (673) (682) (684) choose (682) * That's it! Let's go check out my locker. * Thanks for helping out! I had some extra sparkles in my locker, feel free to keep them. Remember to check out the Secret Yearbook! choose (673 / 684) * Hmmm, I don't think that's quite it... November 4, 2010 - Secret Homecoming: * King & Queen: * Happy Homecoming! You, too, can be royalty for the day with your very own Regal Tiara. * Remember to sign the Secret Yearbook if you haven't had a chance! Skintimate *June 22, 2010 August 10, 2010 - Skintimate Sweet Suit * Skintimate: * Thanks for stopping by the Skintimate Sweet Suit. Here's an item for your visit! * Thanks for stopping by the Skintimate Sweet Swuite. Take a dip in one of the signature scents and you'll notice a fun effect when you step out. Books Light: A Gone Novel *April 2, 2013 *'Sam:' (Virtual Hollywood theater) *Hey, thanks for coming! Here's your free item from Light: A Gone Novel! *Remember to go vote in the poll to get another freebie item from the book! *Don't forget to pick up your copy of the book either online or in stores! C